


Morning Training

by TrueBlueSpark



Category: Persona 4, Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Community: badbadbathhouse, Crossover, F/F, Romance, Silly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-02
Updated: 2012-10-02
Packaged: 2017-11-15 12:32:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/527353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrueBlueSpark/pseuds/TrueBlueSpark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just because Chie's sleeping over at the inn doesn't mean she can let up on training. But for Yukiko, she'll always take a break.</p><p>Also they have Pokémon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Morning Training

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the [Persona 4 Kink Meme](http://badbadbathhouse.livejournal.com/) on LiveJournal, originally posted March 19, 2010. The prompt read, in part: "Give me the Investigation Team as pokemon trainers. What are their favored types? Do they have a special single pokemon that they consider their partner? Does Souji have the elusive pokemon JACKFROST? etc. etc." And another fill involving Souji and Yosuke gave me the inspiration to write this!

Sunlight filtered in through the window of Yukiko’s bedroom, and she pushed the covers aside as consciousness came back to her. Curled up on the pillow next to her, Chosokabe yawned and stretched out, looking as adorable as ever. Yukiko smiled and scratched her Flareon under the chin affectionately.

The room was quiet, and for a brief moment, Yukiko wondered why she and Chosokabe were alone. Hadn’t she had a sleepover the night before? But then she remembered her best friend’s customary morning schedule. Sure enough, the sounds of battle filtered in through the hall, along with a fierce battle cry Yukiko knew by heart. She smiled fondly as she dressed and stepped out into the daylight.

Just as she expected, Chie and her Hitmonlee Tang Lung were up bright and early, sparring at top speed in the backyard of the Amagi Inn. Kick after kick cut through the air like sword slashes. Human and Pokémon kicked at the same time, legs colliding with a “thwack” that would have made Yukiko wince if she weren’t long since used to scenes like this one.

Chie caught Yukiko’s arrival out of the corner of her eye, and she paused to wave a cheerful greeting. “Mornin’, Yukiko!” Tang halted his assault as well, nodding to Yukiko politely.

“Good morning, Chie, Tang.” Now that the fight had been put on hold, Yukiko stepped forward and wrapped Chie up in a hug, which she of course returned enthusiastically. “Working hard as usual, I see?”

“Of course!” Chie replied, energetic as ever. She left an arm around Yukiko’s waist as she turned back toward Tang Lung. “We’ve got a new move to show off. Wanna see?”

“You mean the one from the TM you were saving up for? Of course!”

Chie nodded and pointed at the training dummy she’d set up. “Alright, Tang Lung, let’s do this! Stone Edge!”

The Hitmonlee punched his palm with a fist, then took a battle stance, hopping from one foot to another just like his trainer. A pair of blue rings formed around his body, then coalesced into sharp shards of rock floating in mid-air. Tang Lung’s clawed foot suddenly shot out as if to kick the dummy, and in the same instant the rocks fired in that direction. Before Yukiko could blink, the dummy had become a glorified pin-cushion.

Yukiko gasped in amazement and applauded. “That was amazing!” Chosokabe barked his agreement, and Tang bowed to them both, hand behind his head as if to show embarrassed acceptance of the praise.

“Not bad for only learning it a couple days ago, huh?” Chie clenched a fist, grinning wildly. “Yosuke’s stupid Charizard isn’t gonna know what hit it!”

Yukiko giggled and leaned against Chie. “Always thinking about that rivalry, aren’t you?”

“Well...” Chie’s grin turned a bit salacious, and she moved closer to whisper into Yukiko’s ear. “I dunno about _always_. I sure as heck wasn’t thinking about him last night...”

Another giggle. “Oh, Chie! I certainly _hope_ you weren’t — oh!” Yukiko’s sentence ended in a pleased gasp when Chie’s lips found her ear. “Mmm, _Chie_...”

Tang Lung rolled his eyes and gestured to Chosokabe, and the two Pokémon wandered off to do a little casual sparring. They knew from experience that when their trainers got distracted like this, the best thing to do was just wait it out.


End file.
